warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flameflight’s Destiny
I’ll never finish this fanfiction Ahem. Take 2! It’s not much gore but just in case Warning: May contain some gore XP Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: '''Harestar -small brown-and-white tom '''Deputy: '''Moonfeather -pale gray she-cat with white paws '''Medicine Cat: '''Leafstorm -orange tabby she-cat not related to any other Leafstorm Apprentice, Snarlpaw '''Warriors: Thornfur -light gray tom, prickly fur Silvercloud -calico she-cat, two different color eyes Apprentice, Deerpaw Gingerfrost -tortoiseshell tabby she-cat, former loner Blackwing -black furred tom with white paws Apprentice, Stormpaw Thistlevine -fluffy white tom, mate to Rippleblossom Twistedspirit -cinnamon colored she-cat with white patches Applebreeze -cream colored tabby tom with odd black markings Apprentice, Monarchpaw Blossompelt -fawn colored she-cat with white-tipped tail Queens: Rippleblossom -dark gray she-cat with fluffy tail and paws, mate to Thistlevine Elders: Wolfthorn -faded looking gray tabby tom Pigeonflight -shadow colored tom, white fur on tail and ears Willowfrost -calico she-cat with a horrid looking scar ShadowClan Leader: '''Mirrorstar -fawn colored tortoiseshell tabby she-cat '''Deputy: '''Lynxtail -fluffy cream colored tom '''Medicine Cat: '''Dapplebreeze -white she-cat dappled with gray and cream spots '''Warriors: Swallowflower -brown tabby she-cat with cream patches Shadestrike -silvery blue she-cat with white front paws Apprentice, Skypaw Rushingwind -fluffy sand-colored tom with large ears Badgerflame -small black tom with a white stripe Snowbelly -smoke colored tabby she-cat with a white belly Apprentice, Featherpaw Blizzardspeck -fluffy light gray tom with a white face, tail, and belly Apprentice, Mountainpaw Splashfeather -pretty sleek orange she-cat Beechtail -gray tabby tom with a mane like a lion’s, mate of Monoflurry Queens: Monoflurry -gray and white she-cat, mate of Beechtail Quietsnow -grayish light brown she-cat, foster mother to two kits left in the forest Elders: Rattlestrike -aged looking tabby tom Honeyshine -golden colored she-cat with a white belly RiverClan Leader: '''Driftstar -smoke colored tabby tom with spring green eyes (Last leader: Flickerstar) '''Deputy: '''Otterpelt -brown, sleek she-cat with yellow eyes (Last deputy: Blizzardwing) '''Medicine Cat: '''Maplesun -warm chocolate colored tom with amber eyes (Last medicine cat: Snowysplash) '''Warriors: Flameflight -fluffy orange tabby tom with sky blue eyes Grayshade -dark gray tom with a black face and tail, amber eyes Apprentice, Littlepaw Willowfur -white she-cat spotted with black, two different colored eyes Apprentice, Harepaw Speckledhawk -tortoiseshell she-cat with blazing yellow eyes Flintsun -sleek tabby tom with orange eyes Apprentice, Birchpaw Coppersnow -fluffy black tom, icy purple eyes Duskstream -white tom with blue eyes, black-tipped tail Dustyswirl -dust colored she-cat, pale green eyes Apprentice, Cloudypaw Apprentices: Littlepaw -small white she-cat, dark yellow eyes Harepaw -swift, sleek tortoiseshell tom, light amber eyes Birchpaw -light tan she-cat with black spotting, orange eyes Cloudypaw -dark gray and white tom, unknown color eyes Queens: Poppytail -calico she-cat with light gray eyes, mate to Coppersnow Slateripple -black she-cat with a gray belly, gold colored eyes, mate to Duskstream Kits: Willowkit (Poppytail) Jaguarkit (Poppytail) Foxkit (Poppytail) Snowykit (Slateripple, named in honor of Snowysplash) Bluekit (Slateripple) Elders: Jaggedflight -brother of Dustyswirl, retired due to a torn off hind leg Brokenclaw -orange tabby she-cat, very pale yellow eyes WindClan Leader: '''Palestar -pale tabby tom with black markings Apprentice, Eaglepaw '''Deputy: '''Morningflame -cream colored she-cat with black patches '''Medicine Cat: '''Oakfrost -light brown she-cat Apprentice, Sleetpaw '''Warriors: Cinderstorm -cinnamon colored she-cat Rippleflash -fluffy black tom fading to gray, formerly of RiverClan Apprentice, Goldenpaw Flickersong -sleek orange tabby tom, broad-shouldered Arrowbreeze -red clay colored she-cat, former kittypet Cobrastrike -calico she-cat, brown, black, and tan patches on back Apprentice, Woodenpaw Dovefrost -Pale white tabby she-cat Apprentice, Swiftpaw Breezyfur -chocolate colored tom, fading to lighter brown on belly Queens: Silversnow -silvery colored she-cat, white tipped tail Elders: Mistberry -white furred she-cat with gray swirls, oldest cat in WindClan Brindleswirl -light gray (lilac) tabby tom Stormclaw -dark gray tom Cats Outside Clans Snowflurry- cream colored she-cat with a dark brown face and paws, suspected to be in love with Night Snowysplash- fluffy gray she-cat with a black face and paws, former medicine cat Night- dark black tom, suspected to be in love with Snowflurry Ivory -ivory she-cat with black paws Nyra -albino tom, scar across face not related to any other Nyra Aspen -ginger colored tom fading to white Blink -fawn colored she-cat Prologue- Snowysplash Snowysplash looked up at the sky. Dark gray clouds were gathering, and she could feel thunder in the air. She nudged Snowflurry and Night. “Get out of the garden before my housefolk see you.” she hissed, as the first few raindrops started to fall. They both jumped over the fence and ran off, as the rain drove into their pelts. Snowysplash yowled and dashed inside, before immediately jumping on the windowsill. Thunder rumbled. She saw two cats huddled together, not daring to run. Move. Move! Run! ''she thought, ''before a- ''She never got to finish her sentence. After all, it’s useless to think things like that when lightning strikes the two cats you’re looking at. Chapter 1 Flameflight blinked in the morning sun, his fire-colored pelt gleaming. Dew was on every leaf, and plants were sprouting from the recent rain. He picked a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and ate it. Harepaw and Birchpaw were practicing battle moves, and he purred in laughter as Harepaw took a wild leap at Birchpaw and missed, his paws scrabbling in the sand. ''I should join the border patrol. ''he thought, padding over to where Otterpelt was organizing it. Chapter 2 Flameflight‘s fur fluffed up against the breeze. He trotted along the RiverClan border, sniffing for signs of another cat crossing the border. The others, Grayshade, Willowfur, Coppersnow, Duskstream, and Littlepaw were following behind, remarking them so nobody got confused about where the borders were. And if they did... Flameflight unconsciously unsheathed his claws. He stopped to sniff a clump of dried catmint, when something rustled behind him. He whipped around, fully prepared to lecture Littlepaw about not sneaking up on cats. But it wasn’t Littlepaw, or any cat on the patrol for that matter. It was a loner. Chapter 3 ”What are you doing here?” hissed Flameflight, as the other cats on the border patrol ran up to him. The unfamiliar cat shivered but held his ground, adapting a supremely unconcerned look on his scarred face. Duskstream and Flameflight slid their claws out. ”Leave right now before we make you.” he hissed, thrusting his muzzle close to the loner’s. The loner quivered. By now, all of the patrol had their claws unsheathed, their fur bristling with aggression. “First, I’m Nyra.” he meowed. “And why should I leave? I have as much right to wander these grounds as much as your fancy Clan types.” Willowfur and Coppersnow both let out a soft hiss in near unison. Flameflight looked at Nyra, his fur spiked up and his claws slid out. “Insult RiverClan ''one more time and I will claw you.” he snarled. The albino tom shrugged. “Who cares about RiverClan anyway? They’re the least favorite out of the Clans, anyway.” Flameflight’s vision turned red. He launched at Nyra with claws outstretched, and in the far distance he heard a yowl and several paws trying to pull him backwards. But he couldn’t be stopped. He was ruthless. And when he returned, his claws were red, red with the blood slowly pooling out of Nyra, twitching on the ground in agony. Chapter 4 As Flameflight slept in his nest for what could be the last time, his thoughts churned. I killed a loner, one that couldn’t even defend himself. I could be exiled... or worse. But Nyra wouldn’t make it anyway. He wouldn’t make it. He wouldn’t make it. I wouldn’t make it. I wouldn’t make it. Make it... **** ”All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath me for a Clan meeting!” Driftstar‘s voice rang out across the grounds. Dread flowed into Flameflight like a rushing river. It’s going to happen. It’s going to happen today. This sunhigh. Driftstar leaped gracefully onto the willow stump. “Today, one of our own warriors have committed a grave wrongdoing.” he meowed steadily. “On the morning patrol last sunrise, he brutally killed an innocent loner.” Shocked murmurs swept the clearing. Flameflight winced. “As a punishment, Flameflight will be exiled from RiverClan.” Exile! ”Flameflight.“ mewed Driftstar, looking at him. “You have one day to get out of our territory, before we claw your pelt off.” he meowed, his sentence turning into a snarl. Chapter 5 Flameflight padded across dry, packed earth, making sure his pawsteps were covered. No reeds squishing beneath your paws, no moist, dewy air covering your face... How do the WindClan cats stand it? ''It was all so... dry, and open. He finally saw something hazy on the horizon. *** Flameflight was closer, much closer now. It appeared to be a Twolegplace, with lots of Twoleg nests clumped together. He twitched his tail in disdain. ''What self-respecting animal needs THAT much material? ''Large metal trees stuck up from the ground, but they had one branch at the top and a single sun hanging from them. Suddenly, one line from the warrior code popped in his head. ''A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. ''Could he really do it? Could he really step into a place so strongly forbidden by his ancestors? Suddenly it hit him like a waterfall. ''I’m not part of the warrior code. Which means I can do whatever I want. He took one more step. Which nearly ended his life. Chapter 6 At first, Flameflight didn’t hear the barking. Well, he did, but he wasn’t really listening. He was more intently focused on a dead mouse that reeked of acid and death. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Crystalcat137) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances)